User blog:Element K/YouTube vs History Season 1 Premiere - Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Vs Sesame Street
Consider this as a New Year’s gift and hopefully, the return of Element K. I hope y’all had a good Christmas and New Year. Here’s to hoping for an amazing ass 2017. Sorry, I’ve just been really busy with school, you guys probably understand (or understood) that. Prepare yourselves for the YouTube Vs History Premiere! (Cue Flats in the comments with a “Fucking finally! Speaking of Flats, shoutout for the logo <3) I’d also like to shoutout Leandro for the beautiful, beautiful cover and I strongly agree, it’s hard as shit to find good photos of these guys because I attempted to make title cards myself XP. In this rap battle, we are going to have a battle of educational puppets and see who schools who! To my left, we have Elmo, Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch representing Sesame Street! To my right, we have Red Guy, Yellow Guy and Duck from “Don’t Hug Me I’m Scared” This was quite requested, long anticipated and I hope I deliver (Admittedly, I'm not that good with DHMIS and I am very sorry in advance). For those who need it, this battle contains Don’t Hug Me I’m Scared and Sesame Street spoilers. Beat Battle= Sesame Street {0:14}: Welcome to Sesame Street! Air is sweet and it’s a sunny day Let stars run this show and beat then sweep these creepy clowns away We’re not just great teachers from the great Jim Henson, You’re faced with a Red Menace, OG and a Living Legend! Giving out Big Hugs! (Yeah!) Teaching kids ABCs! Got cookies and celebrities and cool stuff like PPAP! How many seasons? 46. And awards? 166 Emmys While you’re just 30 minutes of L-S-D! Because of daddy! DHMIS {0:41}: It’s time to pull the plug on the annoying boring Kidz Bop You should’ve followed your maker’s lead; early drop ‘n’ stop Because Sesame Street who? You’re way long overdue You can tell by the way that Disney didn’t want to buy you You committed a crime stealing Kermit the Frog’s shine We built a strong lore fan base both online and offline! (Ooh!) Faced off with evil lamp, clock, sketchpad and computer We’re not about to lose to three toddlers that’s neutered Sesame Street: Elmo floats like a butterfly! Elmo stings like a bee! Elmo thinks Episode 7 wasn’t out December 23 (Oops!) If you think you’re their main attraction then you’re wrong They only watch your videos for the teacher and their song Trash Can will eat this garbage that no Grouch can love Here’s some S.S. money to kickstart your next verse off! DHMIS: You have old men creepier than the early snuffleupagus Let me head on to my phone and call up the CPS (Hello?) We don’t want your songs! You rap like you act on SNL Got an adult rating on your first season, it didn’t sell Our concept is mind-blowing, your concept is mind disorder The Narcissist, the schizophrenic and the mass hoarder Sesame Street: Elmo and friends stay in children hearts for generations You claim internet fame but we have more subscriptions! DHMIS: Enough! Your show doesn’t do anything creatively (Boo!) Any time that we appear, the internet goes fricking crazy |-| Rap Meanings= Sesame Street {0:14}: Welcome to Sesame Street! Air is sweet and it’s a sunny day ' ' (The Sesame Street cast openly welcomes the characters of DHMIS, opening their verse with a revised version of one of their lines in the iconic Sesame Street theme song known as “Can You Tell Me How to Get to Sesame Street”) '' '' Let stars run this show and beat then sweep these creepy clowns away (Big Bird references his Star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame and present how much of a bigger figure they are compared to DHMIS. “Running this show and beat” refers to Elmopalooza, a one hour special in which Elmo takes over hosting the music special ceremony after accidentally locking the host Jon Stewart with a broken door. They alter the opening theme’s line of “sweeping clouds away” and thus saying they will utterly beat the DHMIS crew. The reference of “creepy clowns” refers to the epidemic in which people dressed as clowns to scare others, giving clowns a bad name which interpreted in this scenario; they are saying DHMIS makes amazing puppets such as that of Sesame Street look bad.) '' '''We’re not just great teachers from the great Jim Henson,' (Elmo, Big Bird and Oscar teach kids on their show thus they are Teachers, which is also the term for the antagonists of the DHMIS series.) '' '' You’re faced with a Red Menace, OG and a Living Legend! (Each is an applicable nickname to the character who says it. Elmo was dubbed by Sesame Street traditionalist as the “Little Red Menace” due to being so prominent that other characters on Sesame Street cannot shine as much and even being blamed for the permanent departure of Kermit the Frog. This is a threat saying he can easily outshine and retire the DHMIS crew like he has done in Sesame Street. Oscar the Grouch makes a pun out of his initials ('O'scar the '''G'rouch) and the term “Original Gangster”. Lastly, Big Bird has been recognized by the Library of Congress as a “Living Legend”)'' Giving out Big Hugs! (Yeah!) Teaching kids ABCs! (Hugs are one of the things done in Sesame Street and Elmo even has a toy of it known as Big Hugs Elmo. This would be a counter as their opponents are “Don’t Hug Me. I’m Scared”. Teaching the alphabet is one of the main things done on Sesame Street.) Got cookies and celebrities and cool stuff like PPAP! (Cookie Monster makes a cameo appearance to add on the things that make Sesame Street better. They also point out that the people who are on Sesame Street are also huge figures or celebrities such as Katy Perry. They also bring up how they keep up with modern pop culture and have episodes and skits on newer trends such as the Pen Pineapple Apple Pen viral video.) How many seasons? 46. And awards? 166 Emmys (They continue to gloat on their success such as having a long standing running time of 46 seasons and counting and a total of 166 Emmy awards. The character Count von Count appears as he is most known on the show for being the one who handles numbers and counting.) While you’re just 30 minutes of L-S-D! Because of daddy! (LSD is a drug which makes you hallucinate and become trippy. Sesame Street believes that this is how the series DHMIS was created as it is too odd and gory to have come from normal thinking. They poke fun of Yellow Guy’s daddy issues with Roy who is ultimately the main antagonist of the DHMIS series who placed the three of them in that realm to teach them a lesson. This is also an incest and BDSM joke, using the term “daddy” and how they were sent off to what has been called the “punish-land”) DHMIS {0:41}: It’s time to pull the plug on the annoying boring Kidz Bop (Red Guy pulled the actual plug in DHMIS 6 and reset the world into freedom from the punish-land. To pull the plug on someone means to end their talking/career. The comparison between Sesame Street and Kidz Bop is about how they are both meant to be family friendly but end up being ridiculed and somewhat try-hard in keeping up with trends. Time was also the lesson of DHMIS 2.) '' '' '' '''You should’ve followed your maker’s lead; early drop ‘n’ stop' (DHMIS talks about how the creator of the puppets, Jim Henson, died at an early age and say that his creations such as Sesame Street should have ended earlier on as well.) ' ' Because Sesame Street who? You’re way long overdue (They call Sesame Street outdated as they are no longer that apparent to the people. Folks don’t watch TV as often now that we have the Internet and even if they watched TV, they now have other educational kid’s programs on bigger networks such as Disney to choose from than Sesame Street.) ' ' You can tell by the way that Disney didn’t want to buy you (Disney bought rights to the Jim Henson Company, however, this purchase was only of the Muppets and not Sesame Street. They are suggesting that Disney wasn’t able to buy them because they simply didn’t want the characters and don’t believe they can bring a profit.) ' ' You committed a crime stealing Kermit the Frog’s shine (As mentioned earlier, Elmo’s popularity caused Kermit the Frog to be excluded from the Sesame Street which enraged the Sesame Street traditionalists.) ' ' We built a strong lore fan base both online and offline! (Ooh!) (They continue on by saying they have a strong fan base due to the mysteries, lore and storyline of the series. This also points out on how the Sesame Street fan base are already old and do not watch kid’s shows anymore while DHMIS fans always anticipate the next episode and spend time theorizing about it.) ' ' ' ' ' ' Faced off with evil lamp, clock, sketchpad and computer (They name some of the antagonists of the series and say that because of dealing with those evil creatures...) ' ' We’re not about to lose to three toddlers that’s neutered (...they are not afraid to fight the Sesame Street crew especially considering that Big Bird is 6 years old and Elmo is 3 years old. They generalize that all Sesame Street characters are toddlers despite one of their opponents, Oscar the Grouch, being 43 years old. Neutered can refer to the character’s, specifically Elmo’s, extremely high pitched voice and it can also refer to ineffectiveness thus saying they are ineffective in rapping and teaching.) Sesame Street: Elmo floats like a butterfly! Elmo stings like a bee! (This is a reference to Shrignold from DHMIS 3 in which a butterfly, also known as a pesky bee, teaches the Yellow guy about love while ultimately sacrificing his life in a dream state.) '' '' Elmo thinks Episode 7 wasn’t out December 23 (Oops!) ' ''(The creators of the DHMIS series claimed Episode 7 is about 3 characters learning about Space and is to be released on December 23, 2016. However, it did not release and Elmo believes that’s a sign that they’re over.) ' ' '''If you think you’re their main attraction then you’re wrong (Continue to next line...) ' ' They only watch your videos for the teacher and their song (Big Bird claims that the antagonists of the series are the reason DHMIS is popular and that nobody really cares about Red, Yellow and Duck.) ' ' Trash Can will eat this garbage that no Grouch can love (Grouch’s hate everything and everyone except garbage, that’s the only thing they love. To say that DHMIS is garbage, even for a Grouch would mean it’s extremely bad. Oscar lives in a trash can and in DHMIS 5, Duck died by being eaten by a monstrous can.) ' ' Here’s some S.S. money to kickstart your next verse off! (The symbol for the U.S. Dollar is $ which look like the letter S, and S.S. would refer to Sesame Street. Oscar points out how rich they’ve become with their series and sarcastically donates to DHMIS in the form of a kickstarter which DHMIS actually needed in order to continue making more episodes.) DHMIS: You have old men creepier than the early Snuffleupagus (The Sesame Street puppets are controlled by adults, mostly males. Red is suggesting a form of pedophilia and compares the creepiness of that with the fucked up look of the original Snuffleupagus design with its creepy old voice and yellow beady eyes.) '' '' Let me head on to my phone and call up the CPS (Hello?) (In Episode 5, Red continuously interrupts the songs in attempts to call his friends to save them. This time, he interrupts the rap and calls Child Protection Services to save them from the pedophilic nature of the actors behind Sesame Street.) ' ' We don’t want your songs! You rap like you act on SNL (In DHMIS 6, Yellow Guy continuously screamed against the antagonist of the episode saying that he doesn’t want to know or hear the song and he just hopes it all stops. Sesame Street appeared on Saturday Night Live and let’s just say they were pretty horrible and creepy as with the other early Sesame Street skits.) ' ' Got an adult rating on your first season, it didn’t sell (As the early episodes of Sesame Street had such strong and mature topics, it got labeled during sales of CDs and copies that it was for adults only. This would mean it didn’t sell well as adults wouldn’t buy kid’s shows like they have way more important things to buy than that, got taxes to pay and everything.) ' ' Our concept is mind-blowing; your concept is mind disorder (Fans continue to speculate on possible symbolisms and meanings behind the lore of DHMIS while Sesame Street has been made by the internet as some sort of mental disorder group which is...) ' ' The Narcissist, the schizophrenic and the mass hoarder (Elmo has been classified as narcissistic due to being selfish, thinking that the world revolves around him in Elmo’s world and his constant referencing of himself in the third person perspective. Big Bird is schizophrenic due to delusions, imaginary friends and symptoms of depression. Oscar is a mass hoarder due to collecting trash and agoraphobia which is basically not wanting to leave home.) Sesame Street: Elmo and friends stay in children hearts for generations (Self-explanatory) ' ' You claim internet fame but we have more subscriptions! (DHMIS has over 1 million, Sesame Street has over 2 million.) ' ' DHMIS: Enough! Your show doesn’t do anything creatively (Boo!) (Creativity was the first topic of the DHMIS series. Red Guy booing refers to Episode 6 wherein Red attempts to sing childishly in an adult environment and gets booed for it.) ' ' Any time that we appear, the internet goes fricking crazy (Self-explanatory.) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! Who Won? Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Sesame Street Category:Blog posts